Robinness on 4th of July
by colerfulldarkness666
Summary: A prompt for Tumblr about Jason and Dick staying up from the 3rd to the 4th of July to pop firworks out of Tim's window and i couldn't resit and wrote this. Enjoy!


"Please tell me you guys can hold up by yourself." Jason sighed as he put his helmet in the duffle bag. Just as a precaution.

"Chill dude just because we accidently trashed the last apartment doesn't mean we'll do it every single time." Roy grinned cheekily as he threw himself on the couch in their newest apartment fiery red hair under a baseball cap.

"We!?" Jason narrowed his piercing blue eyes on him.

"Well I was assembling an explosive arrow and Kori frightened me so yeah 'we'"." His green eyes amused.

"It is no fault of mine that you have unsteady hands." Kori sniffed as she walked over to Jason and handed him a gun. "But do not worry Jason it is only for the night and tomorrow night Roy says we will barbeque." She seems to stumble lightly over the unfamiliar word but smiles none the less.

"Is he going to be the one to do it?" Jason gives her a smile and nods. "Just keep the pooch in the house."

"Woof!" Roy grins as he hops up and gives Jason a pat on the shoulder. "Chill Jaybird we'll be fine, jeez. No need to be a mama hen." He gives his cheek a pinch but Jason gives a sharp elbow to chest.

'Enough with the nicknames. Just prepare the meat and try not to cause any damage. "He turns and smiles to Kori. "See ya tomorrow.'

"Bye Jason" she smiles.

Roy gives a slight couch due to the elbow but he gives a smile and a wave.

It's hot outside even though the sun is already setting. He has his leather jacket hung on his bag's strap and he's in comfy khaki shorts and a red tank top and sandals. He walked towards a nicer part of Gotham and checked his phone for the address Dick had given him a grinned. _Nice try Timmy, but not good enough_.

Dick tugged off his shoes as he entered the apartment room he had rented for the two days, he was dressed in a light t-shirt that said Gotham U and was in long denim shorts. Immediately he set to hooking up the contraptions to the TV and stocking the fridge and cabinets. He then placed the large package wrapped in black plastic in a small closet. He turned on the television and but was to hyper as he usually was on this day. The clock seemed to slow as he restlessly flipped through channels, got up to get a drink, sat back down, went to peek out the window, check the hall then back all over again. He went to the restroom for all he had drank and went back to the couch but within ten minutes he was getting another cup of soda.

He sighed as he flipped the channel yet again when there was a knock on the door. He grinned and eagerly jumped up and tumbled slightly but caught himself on the opposite wall and practically threw himself to the door and yanked it open. He grinned even more and cried "Jason!' and tackled him with a hug.

Jason grimaced as he nearly fell back and at Dick practically squealing but sighed and gave his brother an awkward hug. "Hey Dickie bird, what's up?"

'The usual, come in!" he yanked him in and closed the door behind him.

'Dick chill,' he cried but still had a small smile.

"Sorry. But yeah things have been good. Bruce is well, Bruce. Can you believe he didn't want to BBQ or fireworks or anything? And Damian was all for it but I already told them we are going to be popping fireworks, even if we make them ourselves!"

"Which we practically do." Jason pointed out with a grin.

Dick grinned. "Exactly."

Jason put his duffle bag down and tossed his jacket on the back of the coach. He took out a large black trash bag and looked at dig.

'I put mine in the closet. Were you able to do it?"

"Yeah, Roy helped me with it but it took like five tries. Mostly because Star accidently set fire to the first ones.' He rolled his eyes. "And Roy got over excited.'

'Ouch.' Dick smirked as he put his where Dick's was. "Want a drink?"

"Do you have anything strong?"

"Soda?" he was already in the fridge taking out a can.

Jason sighed. "Well soda it is. So what's the story with Babybird?" He asked as he looked out the window to the opposite building.

Dick gave a loud laugh. "He made four false trails and all under different names and settled in this one this morning!" he came out grinning and tossed Jason the can.

Jason laughed. "Poor Babybird thinks he can avoid us." He opened his can and took a sip. "I thought you would bring the demon child along?"

Dick gave him a face. "_Damian, _didn't want to come. He said and I quote : 'Why would I waste my night staking out with you and Todd just to give Drake, who is a complete imbecile, a 'surprise' of pyrotechnic modules. I can simply leave some small bombs in his bed for that.'"

Jason nearly snorted his soda out his nose but grinned. "That's not a bad idea, guess the bat brat's not that bad."

"Jason!" Dick scolded.

"What?1 That would be hilarious." He chuckled.

Dick sighed as he ran a hand through his ebony locks. "What about your team?"

Jason shifted uncomfortably. "We're not exactly a team. We just . . . work together."

"Hhmm, and teams don't do that, not at all."

Jason gave him a face.

In response Dick simply gave him his 'Big brother' look. "Call it what you want. I'm just happy you're happy. Now how about you get your but whooped at Halo!" He grinned as he tossed him a controller.

Jason grinned as he caught it and went to sit at the couch. "Pff, whatever! You're about to get owned!"

They spent the rest of the evening playing games then watching films. At one point Jason dozed off for awhile and Dick smiled as his head fell on his shoulder and he stroke his younger brother's ebony locks. He woke later and tried to pretend nothing happen.

Though it was late they had plenty of soda and were pretty wired, even though the clock read 3:35 a.m. Jason rolled his eyes as Dick was acting just like a kid on Christmas. 'It's almost time, it's almost time! Jason help me prep the stuff, it's almost time!"

"I heard Dick, yeash! I'm comin' I'm comin'!" he grumbled.

Dick cackled happily and was practically wringing his hands. "Tim won't know what hit him!"

Tim, as it was, was happily snuggle in bed, sleeping. He had moved into this apartment this morning and had settled in only basic necessities but was now thinking to keep it as a safe house because he liked it so much. After he put everything away, he snuggled in the bed with a small carton of ice cream and watched (and maybe cried a little) Les Miserables. Afterwards he went to bed with a smile having finally outsmarted Dick and Jason after so many years of the annoying tradition and tomorrow at the BBQ at the manor, though Bruce denied having one they knew they would, he will happily be crowing.

Or so he thought.

One moment he was dreaming happily and the next he was tumbling in a tangle of blankets from his bed to the ground as a large _Boom_ ruptured his sleep and his apartment quaked and colorful lights of red and blue filled his eyes. He gasped loudly as he blankly laid in a heap on the ground till another explosion sounded and his apartment was filled with green and red. The windows rattled and his clock fell from the nightstand and landed next to him. He looked at it a groaned. It read 4:00 precisely. "So close!" he mumbled.

Another earsplitting boom and this time he caught the spray of blue and yellow _right_ outside his window. He grumbled and cursed angrily as he untangled himself from his blankets. He stalked over to the windows and through them open but at the same moment shielded his face as another explosion caused spots in his vision and he could _feel_ the heat.

"Really!? What the hell you guys?!" he yelled angrily to the alleyway below.

Sure enough there were two tall ebony men who were in a not so manly giggle fit.

"Hey Babybird!" Jason yelled up as he waved cheekily.

"Hey Timmy, how are you this fine morning!?" Dick jumped up and down waving happily.

"You guys freakin suck!"

"Oooh, Timmy that was almost a curse word, shame, shame." Jason tsk'ed with a shit eating grin. He looked at Dick who leaned over the ground with a lighter and within a second another firework flew up and exploded, painting the sky with colors.

'Seriously you guys!? Just one year! One year of not doing this?"

"Oh Timmy you know you secretly love it!" Dick grinned happily. "And we have a surprise! Jaybird?"

"Jason grinned as he took out a particular firework and placed it on the alley ground and lit it. It rose and exploded, holding it's symbol for a few seconds before it faded. It was the Red Robin symbol.

Tim tried to keep his face mad but he couldn't help it. He sighed with a smiled and hid his face in his elbow as he leaned on the window sill and mumbled something about why he had to have these brothers.

Below Dick and Jason were crowing and laughing as the lit more. Tim raised his head and just watched on with a small smirk. On particular firework was small and Jason held it in his hand and arm back, ready to through. Dick lit it and once it whistled he threw it and it skyrocketed up. They giggled and laugh like seven year olds, taking turns. One thrown went a little wayward and actually flew _into_ Tim's open window. Tim jumped up as it flew in and ended up going into his living room and he chased it but luckily it spluttered itself out and nothing caught on fire.

Below Dick and Jason had frozen and when they saw everything was fine they bursted out into a fit of laughter.

"What the hell?! That could have caught my place on fire!" he cried angrily.

Dick was pointing at Jason who was shaking his head but they had tears running down their faces and were to be busy to actually talk.

'You guys are . . . ugh!" Tim was at a loss for words.

They merely laughed and continued.

However, as they were finishing their fireworks one flew up unsteadily and hit the side of Tim's building then flew across to the opposite building and crashed through a window to the room.

They stood and bursted laughing. Jason and Dick were rolling on the ground and Tim was laughing hysterically. After a few moments they looked up at Tim.

"Hey, Timmy, why are you laughing?"

Tim seemed to have trouble composing himself.

Dick and Jason shared a look and Jason shrugged and made the "Crazy" signed with his finger.

Finally after gasping for breath Tim was able to give them a rather frightening leer as he called down. "I was laughing because isn't that your guys' room?"

They were silent for a few moments the "Crap!" Dick cried.

"And not only that, I think there still may be a flame!" he grinned widely.

"Shit!" Jason cried and they took off running to get back to their room.

Tim grinned rather evilly. "Karma's great."

A few hours and many arguments later Dick and Jason were walking out of the police station and slumping in the back of the Outlaws current cars and Roy was grinning ear from ear at them. Jason gave him a glare and muttered. 'Drive."

Roy started the car a peeled out but the shit eating grin never left. Then he started. "Now Jason, I thought we were going to try not to destroy anymore apartments?!" he asked way too lightly and his chest was already vibrating with held back laughter.

Dick groaned as he tossed his head back and Jason yanked a gun out from where he had kept it hidden in the backseat. "Shut up. Harper. Just drive.' He growled through clenched teeth as the gun was right at Roy's head.

Roy didn't seemed surprise and merely tossed his head back in laughter and was in a hysterical fit as he kept laughing.

Kori chuckled herself from the passenger seat and grinned and Jason. 'He has a point."

Jason's lips were pursued into a thin line as he very slowly put the gun down. Dick gave his shoulder a pat.

"So why did you guys call us instead of Bruce?" Kori asked. Roy was still laughing.

"Because we didn't really want him to know." Dick admitted sheepishly.

Roy broke into even more laughter and the car swerved slightly but then resumed in a steady course to Wayne manor.

"But he already knows." Kori said blankly.

Dick and Jason's eyes widened and they choked out a "What?!"

"Yeah, the boy, Tim apparently had access to the security feed and showed it to all of us already through video message." Kori said as she held her phone up to them and sure enough, there was a film of them.

They both groaned and threw their heads back.

So when they pulled into the manor and arrived to the back where everyone was at and Bruce at the grill they were applauded and they groaned.

"Nice going Wonder Boys." Barbra smirked as she wheeled up to them.

Perhaps next time I will join." Damian smirked at them seeming very very smug. Stephanie was laughing in her seat and Cass was smirking with a shake of her head. Alfred gave them a small 'tutt' and they both flinched.

"Where is he?" Jason growled.

They all turned their head to Tim who you could only see a mop of black hair and very smug expression because he was hidden behind a very stiff and angry Bruce. Jason sent him a glare promising future pain but eventually Dick and Jason met Bruce's face and they flinched.

Bruce had his arms folded and blue eyes locked on them. "Boys."


End file.
